clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Screenhog
as of 28-8-07]] Screenhog is a well known moderator. He sometimes writes in the What's New Blog just like Billybob does, though not as often. Screenhog (the penguin) has all the items in Club Penguin. Screenhog also does not enjoy crowds much. Screenhog's real name is Chris Hendricks. He is the graphic designer of Club Penguin. He was shown on the old Developer Blog working on a computer. His site is here. He shares a test account called Freesing with Gizmo to squash bugs. Freesing wears the Jolly Roger Flag pin most of the time. He also wears the Aunt Arctic background with his pin. Screenhog's Penguins *Screenhog *reesing "Test" Penguins When you see penguins like Test Billy and Test Hog, they are not Moderators' penguins. They want to get attention. So watch out for Test Penguins. Freesing and Ping Test have both said that these test penguins are not real and they are fake. Sightings *'August 30, 2009:' Freesing was seen at the Dock, Pizza Parlor, the Dojo and the Iceberg in Frozen. *'September 17, 2009:' Freesing was seen in the Bonus Game Room. *'September 22, 2009:' Freesing was seen at the Town, the Snow Forts and somehow in the Bonus Game Room in Sleet. *'September 26, 2009:' Freesing was seen with Gizmo, at the Ski Village, the Ski Lodge, the Night Club, the Dock and his Igloo, in Frozen. *'October 5, 2009:' Freesing was seen with Gizmo and Coco at the Dock, in Sleet. *'October 8, 2009:' Freesing was seen at the Dock, in Sleet. *'October 19, 2009:' Freesing was seen in his igloo, in Sleet. *'October 25, 2009:' Freesing was seen all over the island testing bots, in Sleet.' Interview '''Screenhog interview, posted on the official Club Penguin Blog on February 14, 2008:' ---- What's you favorite outfit to wear in Club Penguin? *Screenhog: I change outfits too much to have a favorite one. But I really like the musical instruments and the hard hat! What's your favorite activity in Club Penguin? *Screenhog: I'd have to say the mini-games are my favorite. Out of all the games, Astro-Barrier and Jet Pack Adventure are the best, in my opinion. Can other penguins meet you online? *Screenhog: I'm usually playing mini-games when I go online, but if you do run into me, I'd be happy to meet you. Trivia *Screenhog has all the items in Club Penguin. *Screenhog has been rarely seen with a wig. He usually has a hat on instead. *Gizmo might be using Freesing, as Vader2006 is usually getting hacked. *Screenhog had been seen training with the Nacho Army on the 4th of July 2009. He could have been cheated. *Freesing is a Member. *Screenhog usually goes on Sleet or Frozen. *Freesing said that his main penguin Screenhog is banned because of MicroChip123; he's trying to unban it. *He is younger then Billybob. *Like Happy77, he is a normal speaking penguin. *He works very closely with Billybob to create new ideas, games, items and lots of other things for Club Penguin. *There are a few fakes like Screennog, Test Hog, or Screenhoq. Gallery File:Screensnail.jpg|Look closely and see a RocketSnail and a Screenhog. Category:People Category:Moderators Category:Famous Penguins Category:Club Penguin